


Safe(Roy)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Femreader! :) [24]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Arguing, Blood and Injury, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dick Grayson is Robin, F/M, Injury, Love Confessions, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Protective Roy Harper, Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness, Self-Hatred, Sister-Sister Relationship, Swearing, Why Did I Write This?, Worried Dick Grayson, Worried Oliver Queen, Young Justice Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: In this au Jade does not exist and Y/N is Artemis's sister. She must do what her criminal father wants in order to keep her freinds from danger
Relationships: Clone Roy Harper | Will Harper/Reader, Roy Harper/Reader
Series: DC Femreader! :) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485476
Kudos: 4





	Safe(Roy)

I walked to my room after a team mission I saw dad! I scoffed folding my arm's 

"shh wouldn't want to upset your mother" 

"the hell do you want?" 

"watch your tongue girl I need you to steal something from Green Arrow" 

"like hell I'm doing shit for you remember" 

"remember that I know your friends" 

"is that a threat?!" 

Dad threatened to hurt the people I care about if I don't do as he says. So he put a intercom in my ear and contacts so he can see what I see. I went to the Arrow-cave Oliver away on mission. I remembered Oliver telling me of a security lock in case anyone broke in giving them false information I stole it. The sirens went off I ran out I felt a net around me. I used my knife cutting it. I kept running and jumped onto a tree branch. I looked through my scope on my rifle seeing, Roy?! Not the man I love.

-"take the shot" dad said

"I'm not killing anyone"

-"then say goodbye to, little bird boy" 

He showed me a video of Robin fighting Riddler. I hacked the secretary camera's blurring dad's intercoms and camera's. I quickly switched to trancelizer. Dad panicked I put them back to visual. I shot Roy's neck. He dropped to his knees and ran off. I met my dad on top of the building. I gave him the USB drive

"didn't think you'd have it in you. I was right I saw you switch to trancelizer bullets. You think they'll accept you when they find out who you really are?"

He grabbed my collar I punch him off. I took my ear piece and contacts out. I grabbed my swords. He threw his spears at me I cut them. He grabbed his sword I clashed mine together blocking his blow. He tried to push off the building. I pushed him off he threw more explosives at me I flipped. He grabbed his hammer throw at my legs. I fell I cut the wire with my dagger. I stood he punched me. He's going to kill me.

"I taught you well, stop now before you really get hurt, daughter"

"I'm not your daughter"

He threw his bass ball bombs at me I jumped flipping behind him. He elbowed me in the gut, that's going to leave a bruise. I grabbed my bow I shot my explosive arrow's. I shot them at him. He threw his dagger at me. It hit my shoulder before I could dodge. I started bleeding I stepped back blacking out. He grabbed my collar. I kept breathing heavy, he pulled the dagger out. He cut across my eye on my left eye, starting at my eyebrow down, as I yelled. He threw me I fell into the water. I held my breath and saw him stand there he walked away. I swam to the top gasping for breath and coughing. I swam to the shore. I held my wound on my eye and my shoulder 

"fuck!"

I laid on my back I saw a arrow aimed at me I saw, Artemis.... I opened my eye bandaging around my face covering my left eye. I feel bandaging around my shoulder. I'm in the Arrow-cave on the couch. I painfully sat up. I saw my baby sister extremely pisssed

"you stealing, selfish jerk! How could you ever do this to me! I thought you were better than this!" 

I put my intercom and contacts on the coffee table. She grabbed them and walked away. I saw, Roy, slightly groggy from the tranc, he folded his arm's livid. Artemis played the video of what happened on the holographic screen. Oliver, walked in looking at the video. I huffed it stopped when I had taken them off. I carefully sat up whincing they all looked at me.

"Y/N, I'm -" I cut her off

"save it, Artemis, is everyone OK?"

"everyone is safe. What happened to you after you turned your coms off?" Oliver asked

I looked at away I looked at my little sister. Artemis's expression changed to guilt, she unfolded her arm's she gasped "no he wouldn't, tell me he didn't" she said desperately 

"yeah" I said bluntly and took a deep breath 

Artemis hugged me I sighed oww I hugged my little sister 

"I'm so so sorry, Y/N" 

Oliver, took me to the watchtower they couldn't do anything for my eye. I went completely blind in my left eye. Only some of the League and Oliver knew. I stood in the bathroom. Wrapping a long piece of fabric across my eye sideways I tied it on the back. I put my uniform on, my new one. With a addition of a cloak to hide my scars. Mom, begging me to quit the team when she found out what happened. I refused. None of the team know I'm blind in one eye. Not even Artemis. I sat on the floor hyperventilating. After training on the holographic ninjas and many other trainings. I took a deep breath leaning my head on the wall. I hear footsteps seeing, Robin 

"hey, kid" 

"I'm not, Wally" he said concerning he stopped 

"I know bird-boy" he took a deep breath and sat next to me 

I took another deep breath as my breathing steadied 

"B-Batman, told me what happened to you" 

I huffed dammit "keep it between you and me, ok?" 

"sure thing, just you know wanted to make sure you were, turbed" 

I chuckled Robin always trying to lighten the mood 

"rest assured Rob I'm not 'disturbed' " 

He smiled "good, so you game for playing game's with Kid and I"

"would be 'whelmed' to join you" I said in calming tone

He laughed I ruffled his hair Robin and Kidflash have always been like my little brother's. Moments later playing game's

"dude, are you good you usually kick our asses playing game's" Wally said slightly relieved he can finally beat me

It's my damn eye I can't see and I can't exactly rely on sound. The sounds on the game are unreliable.

"must've not played in a long time"

"if you call a week ago a long time" Wally said

I got up "I'm going to.. Go for a walk"

I walked outside I walked to the beach and sat on the sand. I feel so useless, weak, pathetic, foolish, and broken. Every word my biological dad called me I start to believe. I feel my eye's swell as I start to cry. After a long night of patrol, I sat on the roof of a building. I saw Roy out of the corner of my eye 

"hey, Red" 

He sat next to me I feel my heart jump. 

"I want you to know that I don't give a shit where you came from" 

"look Roy I know we've had our differences over the year's. Can we just be friend's" I say wishing it could be more but that will never happen

"I don't think I'd like that" 

I feel my heart drop "fine" 

"I'd rather be more than that" 

I look at him in shock he kissed me I instantly feel my cheeks turn red. I touched his neck leaning away from his touch

"are you afraid I'll hurt you?" his voice slightly broke 

"no Roy, please you don't want me" 

"funny I thought I was the undeserving one" 

"I-I'm, you know about all my.. "

"do you honestly think I care about your scars. I'd rather be in love with a girl who can handle her own and kick my ass than some girl who can't stand the sight of blood. I come home bleeding sometimes I'm going to need someone like you to take care of me and I can take care of you"

"you're in love with me?" I say on the verge of crying 

He took my mask off and hood down. He gently placed his knuckles on top of my scar he trailed down with his knuckles. He cupped my cheeks 

"I will never ever hurt you, because I love you, Y/N" I believed him I didn't need a explanation as to why 

"I love you too, I don't how I could love you so much but I do. I know you'd never hurt me, I feel safe around you"

He held my hand and kissed my temple. I wrapped my arm's around his neck we, kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read! If I need any improvements please let me know! Also if you think I should do more of certain Reader parings please let me know (still not doing request my apologies)


End file.
